disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Amz96/Secrets out part 4 ENDING !
Chapter 4 '' ''ENJOY '' Perviously ------------- Jack - Kim its ok you don’t have to keep stopping when ... She would of being 10 ''And now '' Kim - Jack im so sorry , Jack - Its ok i think having you over made mums day ! Kim smiles and jack, ''Jack’s POV '' I let her lean on my shoulder while we look at photos of Mia and talk about her ! Its nice to have a girl to talk this over with because they always have sympathy when it come to cute cuddle animals like the Volve we found or babies ! '' ''Jerry and Milton Walk in '' Milton - Look at you to cuddling up nice and snug ! Jack and Kim look at each other and pull away ? Kim - Ahh .... Jack - Yeah , well ''Rudy Walks in , Jack, Kim , Jerry and milton talking Rudy - Ah whats going on here ? Milton - Thats what we were thinking ? Kim - About Jack’s sister ? J,M,R - What you have a sister Jack - Use to , and its ok Kim we can tell them Whispering into Jacks ear - are you sure Jack - Im sure, I don’t think I can you know Kim - ok, Well the thing is Jerry - That your dating ! Milton - Noo ... Kim - Milton its ok Jerry’s right Milton - Ha ! I knew it , Jack - How did you Milton - Ah the way you’ve being acting. Jack - True . ''Kim’s POV Jack looks at me, He wispers into my ear , '' Jack - Wow he got something right for once ! Kim - Haha ''We haven’t being acting weird , Have we ? '' Rudy - Wait you guys are Kim - Yeah Rudy - Wow I saw that coming Jack- Really Rudy - No ! Milton - So how longs has this being going on ? And and Kim - A month J,M,R - WHAT !! Rudy - Congrats you to im really happy for you, i’m ... ''Starts to sob , ''Glad ''Sobbing , you .. yo could find ... Im sorry ! LOVE !! Runs into his office '' Kim - well Rudy’s taking this well ! ''With a smirk on her face '' Jerry - So why didn’t you tells us Jack - Well the thing is ... ''Kim finishing of his sentence ''Kim - What you would say Milton - Im fine with it are you Jerry Jerry - Yeah i’m cool Jack - Soo you wouldn’t mind if i did this 'Jack’s POV ''' I placed my hand or her face and kissed her, I still see the sparks form the first time I Kissed her , I pulled back and smiled , hugged her and whispered her in to her ear, Im so glad that the secret out ! '' 'Kim’s POV ''' Jack leaned in placed his warm hand on my face and kissed me, I can still remember the first time he kissed me and I can still see fireworks ! we pull away and He hugs me and whispers into my ear, Im so glad the secrets out, i reply , Me to .. '' Jerry - Ewww , No Milton - aw young love ! ''Rudy walk out ! ''Rudy Aw man i really need to get my self a Girlfriend ! Jerry - So Jack who this sister Kim’s talking about ! Kim - JERRY .............. The END !!! '''Hope you enjoyed this story ! give me some feed back if you like !!' Category:Blog posts